Chase
by tmschmitt
Summary: I am but a virgin my first one *sad but true*.. Love reading others, have alot of ideas but they never turn out the way I want.. All mistakes are mine.. It probably sucks but hey atleast I gave it a shot,lol. My muse was probably not with me,LMAO.. Enjoy.


_She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, as she ran through the house.. "Just a little further.. Gotta keep running.. Can't stop or he'll catch me.." She kept repeating over and over in her head.. She then tripped over a rug in the living room and fell face first into the carpet.. When she finally scrambled to her feet, she looked around.. She was absolutely petrified and aroused beyond all reason.. She listened and heard nothing.. When she turned around she saw HIM… "Hello dear.." He spoke low and dangerously.. "Why are you running away from me.. You know we have so much fun together.." He started moving around her like a predator stalking his prey.. She looked him in the eyes and smiled wickedly.. " Yes, that is true but I know how much it turns you on lover.. The thrill of chasing your prey.." "Yesssssss.." He growled.. She could feel that familiar tingle settle between her thighs.. "Are you horny lover?" Her fingers started at her neck moving down.. "Do you want me as much as I want you?" Then her hands cupped her breast and squeezed them.. "Are you as hard for me as I'm wet for y…" She didn't get to finish her sentence, or her show, when he pounced on her.. _

_His mouth was anything but soft.. Hard and demanding, forcing entrance into her mouth.. They both moaned in unison when their tongues touched.. He grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled her face back.. "You have no idea how much I burn for you, ache for you... The desire I feel for you is unbearable at times." He looked into her eyes and seen the same emotions mirrored in her eyes.. She lifted her hands, wrapped them around his and brought his lips back to hers.. His kiss was possessive very domineering.. Tongues touched, tasted and roamed each others mouths.. He started grinding his hard erection into her belly.. She broke the kiss "Want.. You… Now.." She panted and went for the buttons on his shirt, slipping them through their holes, until his chest lay bare to her.. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and onto the ground.. As her hands roamed his bare chest, she licked his cleft chin.. He shivered but not because he was cold, Oh no he was aroused almost to the point as painful.. Her mouth kissed a trail down to his brown nipples, she licked, nipped and sucked on them.. He left out a strangled gasp.. _

_He stilled her and brought her face back to his.. "I think you're done exploring for now dear.." She pouted and he chuckled.. "It's my turn.." He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her lithe body.. He sucked in a breath of air, as he took in the sight of her bathed in the moonlight, naked from the waist up.. "You my dear are very naughty.. Tsk Tsk Tsk.. No bra.." His mouth descended upon one of her hardened nipples.. Sucking, licking and nipping at the taunt bud.. While his hand enclosed around the other breast, squeezing and tweaking the other nipple.. Her hands played with his hair keeping him in his spot.. He let her rosy nipple go with an audible pop… "You are a beautiful creature.. Your body pleases me in the most delicious ways.." He replied huskily.. "Bed…Room…" was all she could get out.. He nodded, took her hand and led her into the bedroom.. _

_Once they got to the bedroom she sat down on the bed and watched him with hooded eyes.. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and turn around with a big smirk on his face.. "Tonight is a night full of possibilities.." When his eyes bore into her, she shivered from the feral look in his gaze.. He was a predator and she was his prey.. "Strip for me and when you are done lay down on your back and keep your hands above you head.." His voice was low and demanding.. Then her head started shaking on its own accord and she began to protest.. "But I want to touch you, stroke you…" Her comment was cut short by the passionate kiss.. When the kiss broke , they were panting.. "Okay.." She croaked.. He smiled and helped her strip out of her clothes.. "Lie down and relax my dear.." _

_She lay down and he handcuffed her hands to the bed posts.. "Perfect.." He growled.. He kissed neck and moved slowly down her body.. He lavished her breasts, continued kissing, licking and nipping at her soft supple skin.. He reached her belly button and dipped his tongue into it.. "Mmmmmmmmmm' she moaned and his cock twitched.. When he finally reached the apex of her thighs, he was mesmerized by the sight he took in.. Her curls were glistening in the soft light of his bedroom.. "Lover are you still with me.." she asked panting.. "I'm right where I need to be.." he groaned.. With that said he placed her legs over his shoulders and looked up at her face.. Her chest was heaving and her mouth was slightly open.. He dipped his head and maneuvered his tongue between her wet folds.. "Oh.. God.." She thought she'd die from pleasure of his tongue alone.. _

_His tongue licked and dipped into her wetness.. The taste of her was simply erotic, very sweet, almost like honey and a slight tangy peachy taste.. She arched off the bed and pushed her pelvis into his face.. His lips sought out her clit and latched onto it for dear life.. While sucking on her clit he moaned, added pressure from his tongue, slipped a finger into her wetness and found her g-spot... That was her undoing.. "OHGODDDDDDDDDDD!" she screamed and thrashed on the bed.. His arm held her down the best he could... As she came down from ecstasy she noticed he was still lapping up her juices and nibbling on her folds.. , "P..p...please.." Her breath hitched in her throat.. She watched him raise up, lick on his lips and sucked on his finger.. God she thought she'd come again at the sheer erotic picture that he created.. "I Need you.. Please.." She panted struggling desperately to get free.. He just chuckled at the sight.. _

_He stood up at the side of the bed and peered over at her.. "You are… delicious my dear.." He began to strip very slowly for her.. Her eyes were wide and soaking him, feasting on his newly exposed flesh reveled for her.. She unconsciously licked her lips and moaned, when he let his boxers fall to the floor.. He was completely naked , hard and thick in front of her.. She let her head fall back on the pillows.. "Goddddddddd.." He crawled on the bed and loomed over her small lithe form.. His lips touched her ear and he sucked on her lobe.. "Mmmmm." She lifted her legs, wrapped them around his waist and tried to pull him to her.. "Patience dear…" He replied huskily.. He slowly moved forward and bumped her clit.. "ohhhhhhhhhh…yessssssssss.." Keeping up his momentum he coated his erection.. _

"_Please oh please.." she panted and tilting her hips up.. He grasped his thick hardened member and brought it to her entrance.. Inch by inch he pushed into her wet folds.. "So damn tight.. So wet.." He gritted his teeth.. When fully engulfed in her he stopped himself, letting her get used to him.. Her inter muscles relax slightly and clenched around his throbbing erection, he gave a voluntary thrust.. "God don't do that.. I'm trying hard enough to control myself.." she gave a little snicker.. "But lover I want it deep and hard, passionate, intense.." He started his tempo, nice and slow.. "Take me how you want, all that raw and oh so powerful hunger unleashed between my thighs.." His speed increased slightly.. "If you don't stop that I'll certainly rip you open honey.. Do not tempt me.." He replied hoarsely.._

_She squeezed her legs tighter around him.. "I shouldn't have to beg.. But you know I'm good at almost everything I do.." He dropped his head to the crook of her neck, she turned her head and licked the sweat off his neck.. "God woman you're gonna kill me.." His speed increased and thrusts more powerful.. "Godddddddd yessssssssss.." she purred and licked the lobe of his ear, then whispered.. "Harder.." The wet slaps of their bodies mingled with the grunts and groans filled the room.. "Bite me" she moaned.. He sucked on her neck and bit down.. "OHGODGILLLLLLLLLLLL.." Her walls clamped down on his cock and she arched into him.. He kept pumped into her faster and harder than he thought possible until his orgasm took him over.. One final thrust and he released everything he had.. "Saraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.." He slid out of her, unlocked the handcuffs and pulled her close.. "That was……" He snickered.. "What's this Miss Sidle is speechless.." She slapped his forearm and laughed.. "Not a chance.. I was just thinking, it was like we were acting in our own porno, you know.." He snuggled her deeper into him.. "Mmmmmm.. Just think later we can sit down and watch it.." They both snickered.. "So I take it you liked the idea and the video camera?" Came her throaty reply.. "Yes… Sleep now, play later.." He mumbled against her neck.. "Okay fine…But next time I get to chase you and tie you up .." she huffed.. "Deal.." They curled into each other, said their "I love yous", good nights and fell asleep embrace together.. _

_*FIN*_


End file.
